Michel goes to Paris
by peppaoceangal
Summary: Michel goes to Paris and who will he meet? Wait to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, but I am just a terribly devoted fan dedicated to writing Fanfics!**

Michel sighed, another day, another long day with terribly annoying people to deal with. But getting the pay check at the end of each month made it worthwhile. The phone rang. Oh I suppose I should answer that, he thought.

"Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking,"

"Mhmm, Mhmm, Mhmm, yes, yes, Mhmm, booking for the 21st? Okay we are looking forward to seeing you, goodbye."

"Annoying people, oh I wish I was back to the good old days in France as a little boy," Michel spoke aloud.

"Well Michel, why don't you go back there? Lorelai asked as she walked up to the desk.

"I am actually going back for a few weeks on my holidays that are coming up," Michel replied.

"Oh, good for you Michel, I am sure you will have fun with other funny-speaking French people." Lorelai laughed.

"Ohh, how very funny, now go away," Michel grumbled.

**8 WEEKS LATER … (After Michel has been to France)**

Lorelai was staring at the desk at the inn, today Michel was coming back – thank god. Ridiculous as it may sound, the inn needed him. She walked into the kitchen, "Suki, Suki I need coffee," Lorelai yelled.

"Coming right up," Suki replied.

Lorelai walked around the corner and found Suki viciously attacking a Zucchini with a knife. "Suki, are you alright," Lorelai nervously asked.

"Oh, I am fine, I am completely fine, just perfect."

"PAULO COULD YOU CUT THOSE DAMN CARROTS?"

"Oh – Okay, we need to get you out of here," Lorelai hastily dragged Suki out of the kitchen, "Come on Suki, tell me what's wrong?"

"It is – you know how I am pregnant, well I just found I am having triplets, and I don't want triplets I already have two kids and they need attention as well and oh my god what if they are all boys and I don't want to have them because I don't want five kids, forget Jackson's 'four in four' cos I'm having five in four," Suki jabbered.

"Triplets- wow, TRIPLE WOW – WOW, Suki this is so good, don't panic, its not like you can change it!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, Michel appeared.

"Hello ladies, fresh from Paris I am, there is someone I would like you to meet – my girlfriend –

A woman walked into the room.

"Oh my god," Lorelai exasperated, "Sherry?"

**To be continued … **


	2. Emily's grave danger

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gilmore girls though I did have this dream once where I was a multimillionaire …

"You have some nerve, coming back here with your _'boyfriend'_ have you any idea how much pain and suffering Chris and Gigi have gone through?" Lorelai glared at Sherry's blank face. "No, well your daughter is now three and struggling with life without a mother, her dad has to work extremely long hours to look after her and barely ever gets to spend any time with her and when he does is struggling to cope, and he has no social life. Are you happy?" Lorelai didn't wait for her reply, she turned around, disgusted, and walked off.

Rory was sitting in the pool house wishing she were at Yale. She had nothing to do – except community service - but when that was over then what? She visited Lane a lot but it was awkward and unusual.

"Rory, there is a young fellow looking for you by the name of Marty," Emily's eyes twinkled as she spoke.

"Grandma, he's just a friend," Rory laughed.

"If you say so, dear, he's in the living area waiting for you," Emily was pleased that 'Logan' had gone, frankly she didn't care who replaced him - as long as he was decent of course.

"Marty, what are you doing here – I am glad you came, you would not believe how bored I am!" Rory exclaimed.

"Rory, I … I love you," He replied.

Rory was shocked by the magnets of her lips which drew herself closer and closer to Marty's. Suddenly there was a scream from the kitchen … Rory broke herself away from her confused thoughts and ran down the hallway to find Emily on the kitchen floor …

"Lorelai talk to me," Suki pleaded, "Tell me what is wrong,"

"It … it's just that Chris has worked so hard to bring up Gigi and she has done nothing and now she has come back, the nerve of her – it is just not fair,"

Lorelai's mobile started ringing.

"Oh my god it's Rory, why is she ringing me? I haven't spoken to her for two months besides Friday night dinners," Lorelai gabbled.

"Well answer it!" Suki replied.

"Hello"

"Mum, Grandma is at Hartford Hospital, please come quickly"

"Is she alright?"

"Please just come"

"Okay I'll be right there"

"Bye"

Lorelai looked at Suki, "My mother is in the hospital, I have to go"

"Okay, I'll get Michel to cover for you"

Lorelai was driving to Hartford feeling guilty over all the times she has mocked her mother, when all Emily really wanted for her was to wear pretty dresses and act proper – was that too much to ask for? Then she thought of the deliberate hurtful things her mother had said to her, and felt very confused. Six years ago would she have been rushing to the hospital like she was now? She didn't know, that scared her, she didn't know.


End file.
